


Yes or No?

by gelexiagal123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelexiagal123/pseuds/gelexiagal123
Summary: Just some Andreil fluff written at midnight with pretty much no plot.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Yes or No?

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked.

"It's always yes with you" Neil replied, and Andrew took Neil's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He stared at it for a minute before kissing each bruise and scar that littered Neil's hand. Neil gasped at the feeling of Andrew's mouth on his hand, not used to such a sweet and intimate gesture from the short blond.

Andrew looked up at Neil and Neil could see the fire in his eyes. He didn't often see emotion on Andrew's face, but he relished in the thought that he had caused it. He stared back at Andrew, and he knew that they both had the same look of want and desire in their eyes.

"Yes or no?" Neil asked, glancing at Andrew's lips.

"Yes" Andrew says, and he doesn't even have time to close his mouth before Neil captures his lips with his own. The kiss isn't forceful, but it is passionate enough to make Neil's head spin. Andrew, having just let go of Neil's hand, captures both again and places them in his hair, silently giving Neil permission to touch him there. Neil tightens his fingers around Andrew's hair, careful not to pull too hard, as Andrew snakes his arms up and around Neil's shoulders.

Their kiss doesn't last very long, and it doesn't turn into anything more, but they both pull away panting when it's over. Neil rests his forehead against Andrew's and feels himself smile. Andrew, sensing it, pushes Neil away and turns away from him.

"One hundred and ten" he tells Neil, but all Neil does is laugh as he walks past Andrew and to the edge of the roof. He sits down and waits for Andrew to join him, knowing that he would, and Andrew pulls out his pack of cigarettes. They sit in silence for a while, Neil burning through his cigarettes and Andrew smoking his, but it isn't an awkward silence. They just enjoy the other's company as they sit side by side, not quite touching. 

Finally, after Neil has burned through almost 3 cigarettes and Andrew has smoked 4, Andrew stands up and starts to head for the door. Neil takes a breath before dropping his current cigarette to the ground and following after Andrew. Andrew is waiting at the door to their room when Neil catches up to him. He lets out a huff of breath and opens the door for himself and Neil, allowing Neil to go in first so that he can make sure the door locks behind them. 

They head into the bathroom to get ready for bed, neither of them saying anything. Neil watches Andrew as he brushes his teeth, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Staring" Andrew tells him, glancing up from the sink to send a glare Neil's way. A blush spreads across Neil's face, but he doesn't look away. He continues to watch Andrew until Andrew has had enough. 

"Out" Andrew says. Neil obeys with only a small pout, but he can feel Andrew smirking at his back as he leaves Andrew to the rest of his routine. 

Neil is waiting on Andrew's bed when he comes out of the bathroom. Andrew sends a glare his way but joins him anyway. Neil looks at him and, when it’s clear Andrew isn’t going to say or do anything, gets off the bed. He grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom to finish his own routine before heading back out into the room. He glances at Andrew before he grabs the ladder, starting to make his way up to his bunk. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew asks. 

“Going to bed” is the only answer he’s given. Andrew rolls his eyes before moving towards the ladder and grabbing Neil’s wrist, tight enough to stop him but not tight enough that he can’t pull out of it if he wants to. He gives it a small tug and Neil, understanding Andrew’s intentions, climbs off the ladder and stands in front of Andrew. 

Neil’s head tilts to the side, slightly confused. Sure, they had slept in the same bed together, but that’s usually only on their trips to Columbia. This is different from those nights though. Those nights are often passionate and long, and this is not one of those nights. Tonight, they had barely touched. They kissed shortly on the roof, but there had not been much interaction between the two of them during the rest of the day or night. 

Andrew has been acting differently though. His normal walls were still up, but there was something different in his eyes. There was an emotion there that Neil couldn’t quite understand. He knew that this wasn’t a “nothing” anymore, that this was a this to Andrew, but he had known that for a while now. No, there was still something different about tonight. 

“Stay” Andrew says. There’s no question in his voice, but Neil can tell that he’s waiting for an answer. 

“Okay” is all Neil gives him, and Andrew slides over to make room for Neil on the bed. Andrew no longer has his hand around Neil’s wrist, but Neil watches it twitch and sends a small smile towards Andrew. 

They’re laying down now, facing each other and staring. Neil reaches his hand up and stretches it towards Andrew’s face, stopping just before they touch until Andrew gives him a small nod. He moves his hand, tracing all of the features on Andrew’s face with a light touch. He brushes over his eyebrows, down his cheeks, and across his lips. As his hand leaves Andrew’s face, Andrew reaches up to grab his wrist. He brings their hands down and rests them on the bed, intertwining their fingers. 

Neil feels his breath get caught in his throat at this gesture. Andrew isn’t the one who usually initiates holding hands, so it always stands out to Neil when he does. He’s been staring at their hands and feels Andrew squeeze his hand, causing him to look up at his face. 

They stare at each other for what feels like forever when Neil catches Andrew’s eyes shifting down to his lips and then back up again. Neil lets a soft smile slip onto his face and moves closer to Andrew. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks. 

“It’s always yes with you” Neil replies and brings their lips together. It isn’t like their usual kisses. It’s slow and languid and full of emotion from the both of them. 

They break apart slowly, and Neil rests his forehead against Andrew’s for a second before pulling away and looking into Andrew’s eyes. They’re both exhausted and, after one last kiss, Neil rolls over as Andrew’s arms move to wrap around him. 

They fall asleep like that: Andrew’s arms around Neil and their legs tangled together. Both of them happy and content.


End file.
